wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reed (FSH)
Reed | Female | Biromantic Asexual | SeaWing | Student Belongs to Fangirl. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance Reed is tall and skinny, her legs long, causing her to tower over most dragons. She has large, wide eyes, thicker, curled horns, and drooped ears. She has royal blue main scales, with slightly lighter wing membrane, webbing, spines, and underbelly. Her glowing scales are just a slightly brighter version of her underbelly. She has sea green eyes, and dark brown horns. She wears three golden hoop earrings in her left ear. Personality Reed is sarcastic and has a very "queen bee" attitude. She knows she's smarter than most dragons and likes to show it off. She can't stand dragonets and is irritated very easily. She's very controlling and could trick you into thinking an apple was an orange if she wanted to. Reed can hide her emotions and true feelings very easily. A dragon could be murdered in front of her, and she probably won't even show she cares. She does care, but you wouldn't know it. History Reed is a student at Rubrum Academy, and it is her third year there. One morning she wakes up and all the adults are gone, this confuses her a first, but she then accepts that she can't do anything to change it, and goes along with her life. Her first plan is to control all the food. "Control the food, control the dragons," she says. She realizes her clawmate, Citrus, wants to take control of everyone, and she makes a plan to get Citrus in control, but Reed would be the one really ruling, from the shadows. She and Citrus agree on an equal rule. Reed calmly watches Citrus and Aurora fight it out. She is disappointed when Citrus loses, and comfused when Aurora attempts to heal Citrus' frostbreath-burned tail. Reed later plots with Solona and Citrus on how to kill Aurora. Reed is then involved in murdering Aurora. Reed is seen to almost ''regret helping to kill Aurora, but it's kind of hard to tell. She hides her real emotions well. Reed is stunned when Melt drops dead in front of her, seeming to be grieving for her. She pulls her out of their cave, and off to the side, saying goodbye to her, and going back to her cave to sleep. Reed and Citrus go to meet Amelie, inquiring about Amelie's idea to go down deeper into the caves of the school in search of food and water. Quotes ''"Oh, dear, I'm wet. Guess who's a SeaWing?" "What in the moons...?" "Three moons, we're all going to die here." "Irritating a possibly murderous dragoness is ''not ''helping." "Three moons, that dragoness is insensible." "If they're all dead, who will we control?" "We can't leave here, we're stuck. Get some breakfast, or die." "Dragons who trust and depend on you are the easiest to control." '' ''"I'd rather be behind the scenes, but that means ''you ''have to listen to ''me."'' "And ''all ''these dragons are below us." "You're so predictable, it's like I can read your mind!" '' ''"And I do believe someone has been listening to us." "I also thought you'd win." "She and Citrus are going against my plans, and those who go against my plans ''die."'' "Kill her." "We need to kill her ourselves. I've already got a plan." "We ambush her." "Three against one, we can kill her easily." "Now, we dispose of her." "And I doubt you could kill me." "She just dropped dead! I ''know ''you were listening to us talk. Did you hear me kill her?" "Who do you think will be next?" "Goodbye, Psycho." "Isn't it funny how much we've changed?" Relationships [[Citrus (Lacey)|'Citrus']]' '''The "friendship" Reed has with this RainWing is not something a normal dragon would call healthy. They both love irritating each other and trying to gain power over the other. Reed knows she will overpower this dragon when she needs to. [[Solona|'Solona']]' Reed is not friends with this hybrid, allies, maybe, but definitely not friends. She sees Solona's cruelness as a strength and something she can use. ' 'Perish 'Reed thinks this dragon is a slight annoyance, but she doesn't think much of it. His animus powers irritate her. She did, though, think it was quite hilarious when Perish used his powers to tie a rope around Citrus' snout. [[Princess Melt|'Melt]]' '''Reed has nicknamed this dragoness "Princess Psycho," and it is fitting. She believes that Melt may be schizophrenic, but she's not sure about it. She grieved when Melt dropped dead in front of her, though she would never admit it to anyone. 'Aurora' Reed didn't mind this dragoness in the beginning, but she had suspected something was up with her. The personality Aurora wore, had always seemed... fake. When Aurora revealed her true self, attacking Citrus, Reed was already hatching a plot to take her down. Reed later assisted in killing her. 'Crimson'' '''''Reed sees Crimson as sort of weak. He's doesn't do much, and she doesn't think much about him. Trivia *One of FSH's favorite characters that she's made *Has been called a gay sea urchin *She is a main character of the fanfiction Rubrum Academy *She makes a noncanon appearance in Dragonronpa: Talons of Despair *If she were a human she would constantly touch her hair, move it out of her face, throw it over her shoulders, etc. Gallery Reed for Fangirl.png |Reference by Pokeball Screenshot 2019-07-08 at 7.16.45 PM.png|Reed, drawn by Yinjia96 Reed by TRN.jpg|Reed, drawn by ThevenclawNerd Reed.png|Reed FR ref done by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing ReedDrawing.png|Reed, drawn by AlextheSnivy CA9E0924-3FCE-490C-803A-E913487E0CDD.jpeg|Reed, drawn by Laceyrocks7 AC469B50-4752-4E57-9126-7F6C829E560C.jpeg|Reed, drawn by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing 55a7d511-e175-400f-8826-9e5e21b516c0.png|Reed, drawn by KiwiFluff2008 //screams because of the beauty// Reed aesthetic.png|Reed aesthetic by MKdragonet ED69FB0E-3BEA-401C-AC10-2CB072D7AB7B.jpeg|Reed aesthetic by Wolves Download20190805162121.png|as a human, by me DCF83B95-8730-4264-A9CF-A354B0174A3F.png|Reed x Citrus ReedJada.jpg|jada ref by Limey (slightly inaccurate coloring) 42B1692A-E642-41C2-83E9-0AD02E24DD1A.png|sketch (this isn't a sketch, it's art!!!) by Lacey BD7DD1D3-DE39-4B5C-9669-70B8F682FA91.png|Reed and Citrus by Lacey C47D68F4-B0CE-4395-9B6C-BB13FAB1C2FB.png|by coral AC239CC6-4604-43C5-8900-46CDBA91A87C.png|you guessed it. lacey again. Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)